Remember
by chocolatetomatoes
Summary: Sasuke has saved a girl,but she has lost her memory.Tsunade puts Sasuke in charge of her,and helps her to get her memories.Sasuke and her are becoming good friends.But when her memories return to her,will her dark past ruin their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy, chapter 1 of Remember!**

* * *

"I'm not going make it, I'm gonna die," said the girl. She was running in the dark, moonlit forest of Konoha. She was running through the forest, blood gushing out, and a few shurikens stuck to her. Five assassins were chasing her, trying to kill her. She kept running, until her body gave out, she couldn't move anymore.

"This is it I'm gonna die," she said breathing heavily. The assassins through kunais at her, the girls closed her eyes tightly waiting for the kunais to hit her. She waited, one second, two second, five second. She opened her eyes, she saw all five assassins on the ground, lifeless. She tried to stand up, but her body wouldn't move. Her eyes were blurring, before she passed out she saw a boy with dark onyx eyes, and dark raven hair standing in front of her, under the moonlight.

It was dawn, by the time the boy reached the village hospital, carrying the girl on his back. Each step, he took a drip of blood fell on the ground. The girl's blood was leaving a trail. When he got to the hospital, he took the girl to the emergency room and waited outside. The doctors didn't come out until 5 in the morning.

"We told lady Tsunade about this, she'll talk to you," said the doctor, before going back in the emergency room. After a few minutes a blond tall lady, and a black haired lady, carrying a pig came.

"Sasuke, what happened to her, who is she?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know who she is," replied Sasuke, "all I now is that she was being attacked by five assassins, in the forest."

"BAKA! If she was being attacked by assassins, she could've been an ENEMY!" yelled Tsunade.

"Or she could be an innocent person, that someone wants dead."

Sasuke and Tsunade glared at each other, but was interrupted by the same doctor who talked to Sasuke.

"That girl is going to be fine, but she has lots of cuts, that might open again if its touched hard enough," explained the doctor, "she's in that room right there, you can see her if you want. Tsunade can I speak to you, privately."

"Shizune, take Ton-ton with you and check the girl's status," said Tsunade. Sasuke and Shizune walked into the room finding a sleeping girl wrapped in bandages. Sasuke walked up to her and sat down on the chair next to the bed, while Shizune took notes.

"How did you find her?" asked Shizune, staring at the girl.

"I was training, in the forest, than I heard rustling in the trees, so I decided to see what it was. I saw her being attacked, so I decided to help." explained Sasuke.

"What did she–,"

But before Shizune finish asking her question, Tsunade barged in, grabbed Shizune, walked out of the room and slamming the door. The girl woke up.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," replied Sasuke, looking at the girl, "who are you?" Sasuke was now able to look at the girl's face clearly, she had dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm...I'm...," the girl began, "I...don't know. I can't remember." She closed her eyes, trying to remember something, but the only thing that flashed in her mind was the night she was being chased by assassins. She opened her eyes, but was surprised that their was two more people in the room.

"Tsunade, she can't remember anything," said Sasuke, looking at Tsunade.

"WHAT! You, who are you, why were those people after you!" bellowed Tsunade, walking towards the girl.

"I..I don't know," the girl answered.

"YOUR LYING!" yelled Tsunade lifting the girl by her shirt collar.

"LADY TSUNADE! STOP IT, SHE'S INJURED!" yelled Shizune.

"I'LL let her go, once she tells me the truth," replied Tsunade, staring straight into the girls eyes.

"Maybe she is telling the truth. Please stop lady Tsunade, this is a hospital."

"Sorry, I'm just concerned for the village," said Tsunade, putting the girl down. Sasuke just sat on the chair, as if nothing happened.

"Tsunade, come here I think I have an idea," said Shizune. Tsunade walked towards Shizune. Shizune whispered something to Tsunade, soft enough so only Tsunade could hear. After a couple of minutes, Shizune finished talking.

"Uchiha, since you brought this girl to our village, your in charge of her," announced Tsunade, "and you must help her regain her memories."

"WHAT! What about my training," complained Sasuke, "and where's she going to live?! It's not like she can live with me."

"Oh, but she can," said Tsunade, than leaving the room.

"Don't worry Sasuke, its not as hard as it sounds,"comforted Shizune, "can you go outside the room for a second?" Sasuke obeyed her command and left.

After five minutes, Shizune told Sasuke to come back in. There he found the girl completely bandage free. She was now wearing a grey shirt, a white un-zipped jacket, black shorts, and blue ninja shoes.

"You can go back to your team now, Sasuke," said Shizune, "and bring her with you."

Sasuke nodded and left the room with the girl.

**- On the way to the training grounds-**

"Um...Sasuke what do I do if someone asks me about my name or something?" asked the girl. Stopped walking, he didn't thought about that.

"Make something up," said Sasuke, "your name can be...um...Rei Kazumi."

"Rei... Kazumi,"repeated the girl, looking at the ground.

"What's the matter, don't like it,"said Sasuke, "sorry I'm not good at mak–."

"I love it," said Rei, "I love the name," The Rei smiled the whole way, enjoying her new name.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2,enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Once they got to the training ground, Naruto and Sakura were sparing, while Kakashi was reading his orange book, Make-out Paradise. They both started walking towards Kakashi, trying to escape Naruto's and Sakura's gaze, but too late.

"Oi! Sasuke your late for your tra–,"began Naruto walking towards Sasuke, but stopped when he got close enough to see the girl behind Sasuke, "ne...ne Sasuke is she your...girlfriend." Naruto stuck his pinky in front of Sasuke's face grinning.

"Baka," said Sasuke, hitting Naruto on the head. Sakura and Kakashi both walked towards Sasuke.

"Stay here, I'll talk to Kakshi," whispered Sasuke to Rei, "and remember make the information." Than Sasuke left Rei with Naruto and Sakura.

"Great now I'm left to answer questions," Rei thought, "I hope they won't ask to much."

"Hi there I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto, smiling, "I'm going to be the next hokage."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," said Sakura," who're you?"

"Uhhh...I'm Rei Kazumi," replied Rei.

"Are you new here?"

"Hai."

"This isn't so bad, there not asking too much questions," Rei thought happily.

"Heyareyouaninja?Whereareyoufrom?Doyounowanyjutsus?Canyouteachmesome?Whywereyou withSasuke?Whyare–,"blab Naruto, until Sakura punched Naruto on the head. Rei sweat dropped.

"Sorry about him,"said Sakura, but at the same time she was thinking 'CHA! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE WITH SASUKE!'

Naruto was about to open his mouth again, but luckily Sasuke came back with Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sakura she's going to be joining our team for a while," said Kakashi.

Naruto jumped for joy because there going to be another pretty girl on the team. Sakura was jumping for joy as well, but only to hide her emotion, that she didn't want her on the team.

"Let's go back to our training," said Kakashi, "Rei , you can train with Sakura." Rei walked towards Sakura, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Did you tell them anything?" asked Sasuke

"No, just my name," replied Rei.

"Okay,"said Sasuke, "oh, and when your fighting, don't over do it, your wounds might open up again."

"Don't worry, worry-wort, I'll be fine," said Rei, pinching Sasuke's cheek, before walking past him.

Sasuke smirked, "fine, but don't blame me if you look like a mummy later."

Rei turned around sticking her tongue out at Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't see it, he was already walking towards Naruto. Sakura saw what happened, even though she couldn't hear what they were, she was still able to see what they were doing, she was really jealous. She knows that Sasuke doesn't talk to girls, or even play jokes with them, but Rei was able to do it.

"Hi, Rei ready to fight," said Sakura calmly, as if she weren't jealous.

"Yup, just go easy on me."

Sakura nodded, "we'll fight hand-to-hand combat and we can use weapons. Ready, set, GO!"

Sakura ran towards her throwing shurikens, but Rei wasn't ready. Rei looked at the shurikens, she knew she was suppose to dodge it, but her body wouldn't move.

**-Flashback-**

"Well if it isn't Rika Mishiro," said a brown haired boy, holding a kunai. A group of about ten boys ten-year old boys, also holding weapons surrounded a ten-year old Rika(a/n: Rei). She was trapped, there was no where to go, there was a wall behind her.'

"Wh–what do you want?" asked a frighted, Rika.

"Easy, we want you DEAD!" said the leader. All the boys threw their weapons at Rika. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. She waited for a few seconds, then she opened her eyes, all the boys were gone.

"That was close," said a voice, "those weapons could've killed you."

"W–who are you?" asked Rika, nervously.

"I'm Kai Minato," said the boy stepping out of the shadows. The boy had short, spiky brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Thanks, for saving me," said Rika, "where did they go?"

"It was no big deal," said Kai, "who..the guys, they ran away like scared mice." Kai smiled, here let me help you up.

**-End of Flashback-**

Sasuke turned around from his battle with Naruto, to look at Rei, he saw that she was about to get hit by shurikens.

"REI GET OUT F THE WAY!" yelled Sasuke, running towards her. Rei snapped back into reality, at first she didn't know what was happening, until she saw the shurikens. She tried to move again, but this time it was too late, it hit her.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update, but its finally here chapter 3. and I'd like to happily say that I pass my test!!**

Remember chapter 3

Rei's arms, stomach, and legs were hit, blood was coming out fast. Her wounds from before were beginning to open. She was losing too much blood. Rei passed out.

"Sasuke carry her to the hospital,"ordered Kakashi while removing the shurikens., "Sakura, Naruto follow Sasuke!"

Rei was covered in so much blood, that her clothes were covered in blood front and back. Sasuke was carrying Rei bridal style, each step Sasuke took, Rei's blood dripped leaving a trail of blood.

When they finally reached the hospital, they quickly put her in the emergency room, so the doctors could immediately close her wounds.

"Sakura, why did you throw weapons at her!?" yelled Sasuke. Team 7 were sitting on the chairs outside of the emergency room.

"Sorry, Sasuke how was I suppose to know she doesn't know how to fight." answered Sakura innocently.

Sasuke ignored her, he was already lost in his thoughts, staring at the door to the emergency room. The other two ninja saw that Sasuke was staring at the door. Sakura waved her hand in front of his face, and Naruto even yelled in his ear to get him out of his thoughts, but he didn't do anything.

_Why didn't she dodge the weapons, even if lost her memory, she would've at least been smart enough to dodge them_ thought Sasuke. _Did she remember something? I'll ask her later._

Sasuke finally snap out of his thoughts, but at the wrong time. The minute he came back to reality, Naruto yelled in his ear. Sasuke quickly reacted, he punched Naruto in the eye, and threw him across the hall.

"ITAI! SASUKE! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU"yelled Naruto as loud as he can, making the whole hospital to rumble. The doctors came out the door and told Naruto to either sit down and shut up or get out of the building. It took Naruto a while to think of what he was going to do. He told the doctor that he'll shut up because he wanted to see if Rei is okay. After the conversation with the doctor, Naruto walked back to his teammates grumbling some words.

After waiting for another fifteen minutes, Tsunade appeared, and she **DID NOT** looked happy. Tsunade stayed a few feet away from them, glaring at Sasuke, trying to make eye contact. Sasuke saw Tsunade making a hand gesture for him to come to her. Sasuke sighed, knowing that this would not be a pleasant conversation. Tsunade led Sasuke far enough so his team mates couldn't hear them.

"Uchiha, I TOLD you that your in charge of her," growled Tsunade, "IT DOESN'T mean you can lead her to her death!"

"I know."

"Than why did you."

Tsunade stared at Sasuke, her eyes like daggers. Sasuke stood in front of the hokage trying to figure out how to explain this. He knew he shouldn't have made Rei train with them. It's all his fault.

"It was an accident. We were training and–." began Sasuke.

"SHE WAS TRAINING," yelled Tsunade, "YOU KNEW SHE WAS INJURED! ARE YOU STUPID?!"

Tsunade was yelling really loud. People were staring at them, including Sasuke's teammate. They had everyone's attention, it seemed like that the whole hospital were interested in what they were saying. Since Tsunade called THE Sasuke Uchiha stupid.

"Once the doctor says that that girl is fine, come straight into my office." whispered Tsunade to the young Uchiha's ear, than she left.

Sasuke walked towards his teammates, ignoring everyone's stares. Once he got there, he saw that Naruto's face was covered with bandages. He looked liked an unfinished mummy. Sasuke saw that Sakura was about to ask him about what happened, but he quickly asked what happened to Naruto.

"Well, it all stared when," began Sakura.

**-Flashback-**

Sasuke was walking towards Tsunade, his teammates were curious. Naruto was going to ask Sakura why Tsunade wants to talk to Sasuke, but he was distracted when a nurse left an empty stretcher beside Naruto. Sakura saw that Naruto was staring at it with interest.

"Don't even think about it Naruto,"said Sakura, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what your talking about Sakura," said Naruto sarcastically. He began taking slow steps towards the stretcher.

Sakura stared at him, she knew what he was going to do, but Sakura didn't do anything to try to stop him. Naruto ran down the hall, pushing the stretcher. When he got a fast enough speed, he jumped on the stretcher, and rode down the hall with his hands in the air, screaming with joy. Nurses and doctors came out of the rooms, looking for the source of all the racket.

Naruto heard them yelling, but he didn't care. He looked back, seeing if they were following him. They weren't. When he turned back to the front, the stretcher smash into the wall, causing Naruto to hit his face on the wall with great force. The doctors came to see if he was okay, but he was unconscious. His face had a weird expression on it, his mouth was wide open, his nose was bleeding, a lot, and his eyes were all white.

**-End of flashback-**

"And that's what happened," finished Sakura, "unless Naruto has anything to add."

Sasuke looked towards the bandaged Naruto.

"Well for one thing, THAT WAS THE BEST RIDE EVER!!"yelled Naruto.

Sakura punched him on the head, "BE QUIET!"

After they all settled down, the a doctor from the emergency room, came out. He told them that she was fine, she was to be releast from the hospital tomorrow, but she must not train. Sasuke was happy, he smirked, trying to keep himself from smiling. Naruto was so excited, he jumped with joy, with a giant grin on his face. But Sakura, she on the other hand was very, very, very angry, well her inner self was. Obviously she couldn't show her team that she was angry that that girl was alive.

**I hoped that you enjoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behold the quickest update you've ever seen from me. It took me only aday to update, pretty cool..huh. Well never mind its not the amazing, but on the bright side I have chapter 4. ENJOY!!**

_Remember Chapter 4_

* * *

"Can we see her?" asked Naruto, who was filled with happiness that he almost started crying.

"Why are so happy about Naruto," said Sakura in a monotone voice, "its not like she had a rare disease that no one knew about."

Everyone looked at Sakura strangely. Usually she would be the one crying with tears of happiness, but this time she's been acting weird since Rei came. Naruto asked if she was alright, Sakura just said yes and turned away.

"Anyway," said the doctor getting back to the subject, "you can see her, but only for a bit. And if she's sleeping make sure you very, **very **quiet." He looked at Naruto. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. The doctor opened the door for team 7, when they were all inside, the doctor closed the door and left them. When they saw Rei, she was staring outside the window. It looked like she was thinking about something. She was also covered in bandages like Naruto, but instead she looked like a real mummy.

"REI!!YOUR ALIVE!!"yelled the blond haired ninja. Rei was surprised, and almost fell off the hospital bed.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Rei, trying to regain her balance. She stared at Sasuke, sighing with relief that she didn't fall,. Than she stared at Sakura who seemed to glare at her, so she avoiding looking at her.

"Well, we were worried about ya, so we decided to see what you were doing."

Rei nodded her head, "Well im a OKAY." She smiled and gave a thumbs up. Naruto smiled as well, but not as big as Rei because of the bandages in his face. Sakura ignored her and sat down on the chair near the door. She began to read some of the magazines that was left on the table. Sasuke on the other hand, went up to Rei and whispered something to her ear. Than he left the room.

"What was that about?"asked Naruto, "well anyway glad to see your okay Rei, but we have to go now. We still have training to do."

"Okay, see ya later Naruto," said Rei waving her hand, "uhh...you too Sakura." Naruto gave a quick wave and left, followed by Sakura who ignored her completely. Sakura closed the door, well more like slammed the door. They Rei was still confuse why Sakura was so upset. But she didn't care, she had more important things to think about, like what Sasuke said to her earlier.

**-Flashback-**

Sasuke went up to Rei and whispered '_Don't worry about me.'_ Than Sasuke left.

**-End of Flashback-**

'_What did he mean by don't worry about me' isn't it suppose to be him that's worried about me, not the another way around'_ thought Rei. She looked outside the window, it was almost Lunch. She looked at Konoha, through her window, she looked at the roof of a house, and thought she saw Sasuke and another person. But she knew that her eyes were just playing tricks on her. She shook her head, and went back to sleep.

Sasuke left the hospital quickly, he was trying to get to the Hokage's office as soon as possible. So Tsunade won't suspect that he was trying to avoid her by staying at the hospital longer than longer than she told him to. Once he was outside of the Hokage's office he talked on the door. A reply was quickly giver after his first knock. He opened the door and saw Tsunade, glaring at him _again._

"Come closer Uchiha," she ordered, her eyes were still staring at Sasuke as he move closer. Shizune closed the door as soon as he came in. It took a while for Tsunade to think of the right words to say.

"Uchiha, as I was saying in the hospital, she is your responsibility," began Tsunade, "Did you know that people who are found injured outside of Konoha, and are brought to the Leaf hospital, do not pay for their medical help?" Sasuke nodded.

"Good. Than do you know who pays for them?" Tsunade got up from her chair. Sasuke shook his head.

"WE DO! THE MONEY THAT WE GET FROM OUR CLIENTS IN THE MISSION, THEY GET SPENT ON THEM!"Tsunade walked towards Sasuke like an angry bull. One of her hand was pointed to Sasuke's chest, and her face was and inch away from Sasuke's face. Sasuke kept a straight face staring at her, but his heart was racing.

"Do you know how much the village has lost because of that girl in the hospital?" Tsunade walked back to her desk. Sasuke's heart began to bet normally. "We lost more than half of our money from our mission, in less than TWO DAYS." She stared at Sasuke as if he was a villain.

"What's my punishment?" Sasuke asked, "Will she leave the village?" Tsunade looked like she was gonna tore off Sasuke's head.

"You," Tsunade chuckled, "you will do this whole village a favor. You will..."

Sasuke heart started beating faster and faster with each passing second, the tension in the room was killing him.

"You will be punish on the roof of this house, until I'm satisfied," explained Tsunade, "your punishment begins now. As for the girl, I told you before that your in charge of her, so she'll stay here until she's got her memory back."

"What kind of punishment?" blurted Sasuke, nervous as ever.

"You'll see," said Tsunade, "Shizune come here for a minute." Shizune walked towards her, nervously. She was still frightened of her, she kept rerunning of what just happened in her mind. Once she reached Tsunade, she whispered something to Shizune's ear which left Shizune in complete shock. Shizune was about to argue, but the look on Tsunade's face was frightening.

"Uchiha, please follow me to the roof," said Shizune quietly. Sasuke stared back at Tsunade, who was still staring at him, she gave her a hand gesture to follow Shizune. Sasuke obediently followed.

The walk to the roof was silent, but the look on Shizune's face made Sasuke feel...afraid. Once they got the roof, Shizune told Sasuke to go to the center of the roof. Sasuke followed her orders.

"Forgive me Sasuke," said Shizune, looking at Sasuke.

"Forgive you about wh–."

Before Sasuke could finish Shizune quickly taped his mouth shut and tied his arms and legs, than she did started doing hand signs.

"Rat, dog, serpent, bird, rabbit, sheep," said Shizune, "Water whip jutsu." Within seconds the water started forming around Shizune's hand, in a whip like form. Shizune than put a kunai, at the tip of the water whip. She closed her eyes, and started whipping the young Uchiha.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is AT LAST! CHAPTER 5. Sorry for the one day delay. ENJOY**

* * *

Remember Chapter 5

* * *

The next day Rei woke up bright and early, just in time to see the sun rising. She blocked her eyes from the rays of the sun. Rei didn't exactly slept well. She kept hearing weird noises. Rei tried to go back to sleep but the sun was too bright. A doctor came to check up on her an hour later. He told her that she can be released now, but ask her if she had any clothes to change to. The clothes she were wearing before were soak with blood. Luckily, a nurse came in and gave Rei her newly washed clothes, before she could walk out of the hospital with a hospital dress.

"HEY REI!! YOUR OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" Rei knew who that voice belonged to, it was the one, the only Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hi Naruto," greeted Rei, waving her hand, "where's Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Uh, Sakura didn't want to come, she said she had to run an errand for her mom. And Sasuke...well he never came back to the training ground after visiting you." Rei was shocked, she thought that Sasuke was the kind of guy, who would keep training no matter what.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Rei staring at Naruto., she was trying to not to avoid his gaze. She didn't want him to think that she was stalking him. Naruto was one of those guys who jump to conclusions, without thinking of the other possibilities.

"Nope, not even Sakura knows,"answered Naruto crossing his arms, "why are you sta–." Rei punched Naruto in the face, before he could finish his last sentence.

"Haha very funny," said Rei sarcastically, she walked away from Naruto. Naruto was on the ground holding onto his now broken nose. Who knew Rei was so strong!

Rei didn't know her way around the village, but the people were kind to her, giving her directions, food, and even greeting her. She concluded that this was the best village ever. She sat down on the swing, across from the ninja academy. She bit her apple, which an old lady gave her. Rei saw the children playing around, throwing shurikens, and even studying. Suddenly she remembered something.

**-Flashback-**

"Rei! Here catch," said a young boy, with brown hair, and brown eye. His bangs from his hair were almost covering his eyes. He threw the ball at Rei. A young Rei turned around and caught the ball just in time.

"Too bad Raiku," giggled the young Rei, throwing the ball back, "you won't hit me this time."

"Well I tried."

Rei walked over to him and patted him on the head. "Well, you need to try harder, "said the young girl, speaking to the boy as if he was a baby.

**-End of Flashback-**

"REI!! I KNOW WHERE SASUKE IS!!" yelled Naruto, running towards her. Rei was confuse at first, until she remembered that she was in Konoha, and no one knew where Sasuke was. She was enjoying that memory. Rei stood up from the swing and waited for Naruto to come to her. It took a while for Naruto to catch his breath. His nose was fixed.

"I know where Sasuke is," said Naruto, finally breathing normally.

"I know, I heard that part," said Rei, getting anxious to know where Sasuke is.

"He's..."

"Yes"

Silence.

"NARUTO!"

'Sorry, I was just adding some dramatic effect."

Rei slapped his arm, getting annoyed with Naruto's yapping.

"Ow, okay, okay, he's in the training ground."

"WELL I COULD'VE FIGURED THAT OUT!" yelled Rei, getting the attention of all the students.

"C'mon."

Rei darted out of the academy grounds, followed by Naruto. The trip was complete silence, until Rei forgot to ask Naruto something.

"Naruto, how did you find him?" asked Rei curiously.

"Oh! That was easy. I asked granny Tsunade!"

Rei slapped Naruto's arm again. "AGAIN, I could've figured that out!"

Once they reached the training grounds, they saw Sasuke training alone, but he looked different. Rei couldn't figure it out.

"HEY SASUKE!" yelled Naruto, trying to get his attention, "look I brought you **girlfriend** with me."

This time Rei punched Naruto's nose _again._ And it broke _again._ Sasuke walked towards them. As he got closer, Rei found out what was different about him. He had...bandages everywhere. Sasuke had way more bandages than Rei had.

"HAHAHAHA! SASUKE...YOU...LOOK..LIKE...A...MUMMY,"said Naruto, between laughs, "YOU..COULD...BE..HER...HUSBAND!" Naruto was now on the ground laughing his head off. Rei and Sasuke just rolled their eyes.

"I'LL..BE GOING..NOW,"said Naruto, still laughing, "I DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVE IN YOUR MUMMY TALK." Naruto left the training field, with his mind completely unaware of why Sasuke is covered in bandages.

When Naruto was out of sighted, the only thing that Rei could do was stare at Sasuke's bandages. It was on his legs, arms, and face. He wasn't even wearing his arm warmers and leaf headband.

"What..happened?" asked Rei, finally.

"It's...nothing. There just wounds from my last mission,"lied Sasuke.

"What was it?"

"Uh, taking care of a cat lady's cats. There was about a hundred."

"Wow that must've suck."

Rei said unaware of Sasuke's lie. Sasuke was surprised, but he didn't show it. He thought his lie wouldn't even faze her. Rei smiled, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, and began pulling him back to the village.

"Were we going?" asked Sasuke, trying to pull back his hand. He had no idea she was this strong.

"Back to the village." Rei was trying not to let go.

"Why?"

"If I tell, will you stop struggling."

"Fine"

"To get something to eat. I'm hungry, even though people gave me some fruits, it's still not enough."

"You took fruits, from random people." Sasuke anime sweat dropped.

"WELL, ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T!"

"Whatever"

"Oh and by the way your treating,"

"WHAT!"

Rei smiled the whole way. Sasuke on the other hand was worried about how much is this girl going to eat. Meaning, how much money is he going to lose.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**sorry for the long update. Enjoy Chapter 6.**_

* * *

Remember chapter 6

* * *

"So Sasuke, what food are ya gonna order,"asked Rei. The two friends were eating in a restaurant called Shusuya. They were sitting in a booth at the far left corner. The waitress was patiently waiting for the two children's order.

"Uh, I'll have the Omurice," said Sasuke, handing his menu to the waitress.

"And I'll have miso soup," Rei said, "and we'll just have water, please."

The waitress wrote down their orders, took Rei's menu, and left. Rei was staring at Sasuke raising her right eyebrow. Sasuke stared at her with a confuse looked.

"Oh, don't give that look Sasuke. As if you didn't know," said Rei

"Huh"

"Did you actually thought that I'd fall for that lame story? I mean, I can't picture a bunch of cats being able to do that to you," Rei pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth. "And don't even try saying that they were really big, and or ganging up on you." Sasuke closed his mouth.

"C'mon, how stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that question."

"Ok, ok, you knew that I lied, so what do you want?"

"What I want?" Rei was shocked, "Sasuke, Sasuke Sasuke, isn't it obvious what I want. I want..."

Rei was interrupted, by the waitress. The waitress saw that the two kids were in a serious conversation, so she quickly gave them their food and drinks. Than she left.

"As I was saying, I want...the truth" said Rei

Even though Sasuke, and Rei have only met yesterday, they act like they've been friends for a long time. Sasuke, for example, he doesn't act like his usually self around Rei. He acts like a normal person. Having a normal conversation, and he's **actually **showing real emotions. Other than anger, sadness, and annoyed.

"The..truth" said Sasuke, confused. He thought she was going to say something else, his name, like every other fan girl he has.

"Yup, the truth. And I'm guessing it has to do, with what you said to me yesterday at the hospital."

Sasuke took a sip of water. Neither one of them has touched their food. Rei didn't stop staring at Sasuke. She was waiting for an answer.

"We better start eating, or the food will be a waste," said Sasuke, changing the subject. He grabbed his chopsticks, and took a bite out of his omurice. Rei did the same with her soup, after taking a sip, she looked at Sasuke, and waited for him to answer her question. But Sasuke, didn't even looked at her, he avoided her gaze, by just staring at his food. Rei was getting angry. Rei waited for Sasuke to finish his meal, not bothering to even eat her soup. She didn't really care that she didn't eat it, because she wasn't paying for it.

Sasuke finally finished his food, Rei thought that he'd start talking, but instead he asked for the waitress for th bill. She handed him a piece of paper. Sasuke looked at it. It read:

_Shusuya Restaurant receipt_

Omurice--100ryo

Miso soup--300ryo

Subtotal--400ryo

Tax--60ryo

Total--460ryo

Sasuke saw that the Rei's food was a lot of money. He took a quick look at Rei's soup, it was still full. Sasuke sighed, he handed the money to the waitress.

"Would you like me to put that in a cup, so you can bring it with you?" she asked

"Uh, sure"

The waitress took Rei's soup, and told them she'll be back in a second. It was a long, silent wait. Neither one of them was talking or looking at each other. The waitress came back and gave the Styrofoam cup to Sasuke. Sasuke got up from the table, followed by Rei, and they both left the restaurant. Rei kept following Sasuke, then once both of them were deep inside konoha's forest, where Sasuke was sure no one would hear them, he stopped walking.

"What are we doing here?" said Rei, in a mad tone.

"You said you wanted to know the truth, right?" said Sasuke, looking at the cup in his hand.

"Yeah, so what?" Rei was glaring at Sasuke.

"We'll I'll tell you right now," Sasuke turned around and stared directly at Rei's eyes. Rei knew he was serious this time, so she stopped glaring at him, but just looked at him, with soft eyes.

"Remember in the hospital, when my team visited you, and I had to leave early,"

"Yeah, and"

"Well, before that, I had a little chat with the hokage"

"What, did she say?"

"Well, its not that important, and besides I thought you wanted to know what happened to him"

"Hmph, fine go on, continue" Rei crossed her arms.

"Anyway, she wanted me to go to her office to after the doctor said you were okay. I knew that what she had to say to me wasn't good. So I told you to not worry about me. So once I got there, I go t my punishment,"

"Punishment? For doing what?"

"For spending the villages money"

Rei chuckled, "what did you do, rob the village bank?"

"No, for bringing you here, in the village," said Sasuke in a serious voice.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rei was worried, she touched the tree next to her.

"Since your not from this village, all the hospital bills that you had, were payed by the village. Since you've been twice to the hospital, with serious injuries. Half of the money from the mission room were spent on you. So now, the village is low on money."

"I- I didn't know about that, Sas...uke, what is your punishment?" Tears began forming in Rei's eyes.

"Every day, I have to be whipped by a kunai, by the hokage's assistant," said Sasuke. He began to remove his bandages. With each bandage remove, Rei's face expression change. Once Sasuke's finished removing his bandages, his entire arms, cheeks, and legs had deep, diagonal lines. They were a dark shade of red, some of the wounds were still bleeding. Rei was now crying her eyes out. She ran to Sasuke, and hugged him. She buried her face on his chest.

"Sas-Sasuke, I'm, I'm s-s-so s-sorry!"cried Rei.

Sasuke hugged her, and rested his chin on her head. "Don't worry, its not your fault,"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm just trying to enjoy vacation time. Anyway here's chapter 7**

* * *

Rei stepped back from Sasuke, she still had bits of tears left, but she was back to her cheerful self.

"And to show you that I am truly sorry, I will eat this cold miso soup," announce Rei, holding up the container, that contained the soup.

She gave looked at Sasuke with a giant smile, than she opened the container, and started gulping down the soup. Sasuke smirked, each time Rei gulp down a part of the soup, she'd make a weird noise.

"Blech!" said Rei in disgust, "that was the worst soup I've ever, EVER tasted"

Rei threw the box to the ground, leaving a large dent. Than she sat down on a near by boulder. She looked up at the bright blue sky, the wind blowing the leaves of the trees.

"Maybe you should've ate it while it was hot," chuckled Sasuke, picking up the container as he walked towards the boulder, "than maybe you could've had a decent breakfast."

"Haha, very funny," said Rei," how was I suppose to know that soups are digusting when their cold."

Rei punched Sasuke playfully on the shoulders causing Sasuke to yelling in pain. Rei immediatley looked back at Sasuke with worry.

"S-Sasuke, I-I didn't —-,"

Rei was interrupted by the sound of someone silently giggling, which turned to a burst of laughter.

"You are so gullible," laughed Sasuke.

"That was not funny," scolded Rei," I thought that you got hurt really bad. Suddenly Rei stopped and just stared off into space.

**-Flashback-**

A youn Rei was swinging on a swing while a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties, was pushing Rei on the swing.

"Mommy, look at me," said the young girl, "look at how high I can go,"

"Be careful honey," warned her mom.

With a blink of an eye, the little Rei jumped off the swing and fell head firest on the ground. The woman quickly ran to her daughter. She held the girl in her arms, yelling , screaming. Tears began streaming down the young woman's face. Seconds, minutes passed, and still no sign of the girl waking up. Suddenly after almost 4minutes have passed, the girl woke up.

"Surprise mommy!" yelled the girl, "I tricked you!"

The mom was surprised at first, thinking that she was seeing the girl's ghost, but she can feel her daughter, she was still holding her, Rei was confused, why wasn't her mom laughing.

"Don't cry mommy," comforted Rei, "it was only a joke."

"A joke. A JOKE!" yelled her mom, "THAT WAS NOT A JOKE. YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN MIKA YAMAMOTO!"

The angry mom grabbed Rei's hand and stormed out of the playground.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I know my real name," Rei said whispering at first. She said it again, this time louder. She kept repeating it, each time she said it, a bigger smile forms on her face. Rei jumped off the boulder, and started jumping on the ground. She leaped with joy, as well as tears of joy.

"Rei, what's your name?"asked Sasuke, "your real name."

Rei stopped jumping and looked at Sasuke with a smile bigger than any smile Sasuke has ever seen.

"My name is MIKA YAMAMOTO!" yelled Rei proudly. For the first time ever, since she came to the village, she can finally say her real name, and even tell people, or can she?

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. And I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	8. author note

1Hey guys sorry for not updating for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time!

I thought I'd be done with making storoes and move on with drawing stuff, but I guess I had a change of mind!

The updates for my stories will be up soon, soon. I promise!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

_Remember_

* * *

Rei was so happy remembering. She skipped around the boulder singing her real name over and over again. Sasuke shook his head, "she's just like a little kid." Sasuke sat down under a nearby tree, which created a big shade, and began to contemplate, while watching over Rei. Rei finally stopped skipping in circle after a few minutes, she started getting dizzy.

"Hey Sasuke! You should skip around with me around this rock," yelled Rei.

"Yeah, when I'm dead," said Sasuke. Rei walked over to Sasuke, pouting.

"Why are you always grumpy?" Rei placed her hands at her hips and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored her and went back to contemplating. "You're so boring! I wish Naruto found me instead," Rei walked away, but a few seconds later found herself being carried by Sasuke over his shoulder. "Put me down!" yelled Rei, pounding her fists against Sasuke's back.

"Not till you take back what you said," Sasuke smirked.

"Never!" screamed Rei, hitting Sasuke.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," said the grinning Sasuke. He put Rei down on the ground. He sat on Rei's legs, and held her hands down with his left hand.

"Rape!" yelled Rei, trying to get Sasuke off of her. It was futile.

"Close, but not quite," laugh Sasuke. He lifted up her shirt, and started tickling her bare stomach. Rei started laughing so hard, she was squirming like a warm..

"S-Stop," she said, in between her laughter.

"Say it!" said Sasuke, tickling her. Rei was running out of breath, she was out of options.

"Okay, I take it back!" she said. Sasuke smirked. He stood up and dusted himself off. Rei took giant gulps of air. Rei stared at Sasuke, she wasn't done just yet. Before Sasuke knew it, Rei pounced on Sasuke causing the two to fall to the ground. Rei didn't expect them to fall. Her face landed on Sasuke's chest, and was buried in it. When she looked up, their eyes met. The ocean blue eyes locked with the dark black eyes of Sasuke. Five seconds passed before Reis hooked her head.

"What the heck?!" growled Rei, "You're so weak! You can't even carry the both of us!" Rei stood up, and turned away from Sasuke. "Hmph," Her face was bright red. Sasuke on the other hand just sat down, and turned his head towards the tree. His face was also red.

"Well maybe you're just…," began Sasuke. "Never mind."

"Well then, not only are you grumpy, but rude as well!" Rei faced Sasuke crossing her arms.

The wind began to blow. The leaves on rustled on the trees. Suddenly puffs of smokes began popping out, surrounding both teens. Dark figures began to show through the smoke. Sasuke immediately got to his feet and grabbed Rei's wrist with one hand, and took out a kunai with the other. The dark figures threw another smoke bomb on the ground, allowing their shadows to not be seen through.

"What now?" said Rei, "we can't see anything" Rei pulled herself closer, hugging Sasuke's arm tighter. Sasuke looked around them trying to see where the intruders were at.

"Leave the girl," said the voice. The man's hot breathe touching Sasuke's ear. Sasuke slashed his kunai in the direction of the voice, but miss. "And you won't get hurt," continued the man. Sasuke closed his eyes, and listened closely to his surroundings.

"What the heck are you doing?" yelled Rei, "Don't close your eyes!"

"Shut up," growled Sasuke. Rei covered her mouth. Sasuke could hear the footsteps of the enemies, and the sound of smoke bombs being thrown every sixty seconds. _Crack_. Sasuke threw the kunai at the sound of the sound of the branch being stepped on.

"Oh, so close," said the intruder, whispering in Rei's ear.

"Rei shuddered, "Ugh, you creep. Don't get near me."

"Just a FYI, if you hit one of us, we have orders to attack you," announced the man, "If I were you I'd give us the girl. You have no idea what you're up against. No one will hear you scream, not very smart staying deep in the park."

Sasuke smirked, "There are exactly five of you. One on the ground in front of us, two on the trees above, one behind us, and then there's you below US." Sasuke quickly took out a kunai and stabbed the ground below him. The man gave a loud screech. Success, Sasuke hit him deep in the shoulder. The two ninjas above took out their katana, jumped off from the tree, and threw two round smoke bombs at the two teens. At the same time the ninja behind grabbed Rei from behind. His arms wrapped around her stomach. The ninja in front kicked Sasuke, whose still kneeling, in the stomach. Rei began struggling out of the ninja's grasp.

"Sasuke!" Rei screamed, moving her head, trying desperately not to get her mouth taped shut. Sasuke grabbed his stomach in pain, his previous wounds in his abdominal area were opening and some of them started to bleed again. One of the ninja with the katana landed on Sasuke's back. Sasuke was defenseless, he couldn't do a thing. The ninja sat on Sasuke's back with the katana placed behind Sasuke's neck.

"Don't make any sudden moves," said the ninja, "unless you want to die." The other two ninjas stood in front of Sasuke just in case he somehow gets up.

"Gah," scowled the man, quickly removing the kunai out of his shoulder, gushes of blood spat out of wound. "You're going to pay for this!" He pointed the red stained kunai at Sasuke. The man threw the kunai to the ground, a few seconds later; kicked Sasuke's left cheek with his big, black combat boots. Sasuke's head jerked to the right, while blood spat out of his mouth. Sasuke did not let out a sound, he held in his pain. He didn't want Rei to worry. "Not screaming? Well I'll make you scream. Take them both, but make sure this brat is tied securely." The man smirked at Sasuke, "This is going to be hell of for you, punk." The man walked towards Rei, but not before spitting at Sasuke's face. Rei stopped struggling; it was useless, it was impossible. The ninja was too strong, not to mention buff. Even if she did get out, she has nowhere to go, there were surrounded, and she just couldn't leave Sasuke here.

"You should be happy, were taking you home Rika," the man said, holding onto Rei's chin gently. Rei would talk back, if it weren't for her mouth being taped. "Or should I say Mika."

* * *

**a/n:** Hey guys! sorry for a not updating for a long time.

Hope you guys liked it.

Don't forget to** Review**


	10. Chapter 9

_Remember_

* * *

As the sun began to set, the five intruder ninjas stopped moving. They've been traveling the entire day, since they captured the two teens. The ninjas were on their way to the land of rocks, a small town located near the edge of the Land of Earth.

"Set the girl by that boulder," said the leader, "and the brat, tie him to that tree, tightly."

"Uh, don't worry little girl," said Hun, the biggest ninja out of the five, "I won't hurt you." He place Rei in front of the rock, and tied her with a metal string around the rock. "Uh, is this too tight?" Rei raised her eyebrow, and then shook her head no. "Boss can I, uh, remove the thing on her mouth."

The leader nodded, "yeah sure. She wasn't a bother at all, so go ahead, but keep her quiet."

"Ah, don't worry, this won't hurt," said Hun, to Rei, "but uh, make sure you keep quiet okay." Rei nodded. With one quick swipe, Hun removed the tape on Rei. Rei quickly bit her lower lip, to keep herself from screaming. If she screams she knows they'll misinterpret it for a cry for help. A giant red mark ran across her face.

"Hey, where's my friend?" whispered Rei to Hun. Hun looked behind him, and Rei's eyes followed. She saw Sasuke. He was tied around the tree so securely, but tight is more so the right word to say. It was impossible for his unconscious body to even move. Most of his upper body was covered with metal wires, which ran around the tree. By looks of it, these ninjas were scared to fight Sasuke. There just lucky he wasn't at his full strength. His arms were tied separately to keep him from making hand signs. Being tied to the tree wasn't the worst part. Blood could be seen seeping through his navy blue shirt and onto the wires. His white shorts were stained red with blood. Rei couldn't help but giggle when she saw Sasuke's short, it looked as if he had his period. Her laughter, however; were cut short when her eyes hovered over to his left cheek. It was completely purple and bruised.

"What an idiot. He should've just let them take me," mumbled Rei, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't say that Rika" comforted Hun, "he was just, uh, trying to protect you." Rei looked up at the huge ninja and smiled.

"Thanks," said Rei," you're not so bad. You're pretty nice." The leader looked over at Rika and rolled his eyes.

"Boss, when should we tell her the truth," said Dune, the ninja who ended up sitting on Sasuke.

"Gah," scowled the leader, "leave that job for her fiancé, it's his problem. And last time I check, that wasn't part of our mission."

"And what about him?" pointed Dune to Sasuke. The leader looked over at Sasuke, and stared at him for a while. He rubbed his chin, and then smiled at Dune evilly.

"He better hope that Rika's soon to be husband doesn't put him in my care."

"Rapist," mumbled Dune, as he walked away. After the conversation, the leader told Hun to stand guard and watch for unwanted visitors. Dune was put in charge to watch Rika, and the leader stood watch of Sasuke, just in case. Every few seconds, Dune would stare at what the leader is doing.

"Ugh! I'm so hungry," grumbled Rei the next day. The ninjas were almost to the Land of Rocks. Today Rei was allowed to walk on her own because she has proven to them to be more trustful, but mostly because she was considered harmless. Hun, who now carried the unconscious Uchiha, has been telling Rei to shut up. The ninjas and Rei are traveling up the side of a rocky mountain trail to reach the village.

"Unless you want your mouth taped shut, you probably want to shut up," joked one of the ninja. Dune and Hun laughed at the joke. They weren't planning on taping her mouth again unless she became to the highest point of the annoying level.

"Don't worry," said the Storm, the ninja who kicked Sasuke, "They'll be sooo much food waiting for you at home, prin-."

Storm!" yelled the leader, "keep your mouth shut, unless you're spoken to." Storm nodded his head. Dune and the rest of the ninjas kept their mouth shut too. The rocky mountain became steeper, making it harder to walk. Rei started slipping, and falling. She ended up getting a few scratches on her knee. Dune offered to carry her, but Rei refused. She was trying to get her legs stronger, so when the time comes she can run. After 15 minutes of silence, Rei decided to ask the question.

"What'd he mean they'll be waiting for me?" whispered Rei, "Do they know me over there?" Hun looked at the leader. He was walking in the very front, so I'd be impossible for the old man to hear.

"You'll see when we get there, uh, Rika," replied Hun. Rei stopped walking. The other ninjas stopped as well and stared at her. Rei stared at the ground, mumbling some words.

"Hey, uh, you ok?" Hun asked.

"I don't get it!" said Rei, "Why do you people keep calling me Rika?! Why are you nice to me, aren't you guys suppose to be the bad guys?!" The ninjas stared at her, speechless. The leader, however; walked toward Rei. He grabbed her wrist and tied them together.

"Start walking," he said, "Or I'll drag you." The leader began walking, pulling the string that attach to Rei. The other ninjas followed. After walking for five silent hours they finally reached the gateway to the village. It was a giant rock wall on the side of the mountain. The leader placed his hand parts of the rocky mountain. Each time he placed his hand on the mountain, it begins to smoke.

"What is it with these people and smoke," mumbled Rei. Seconds later, the rocky wall began to rise; behind it peoples' feet could be seen. As the wall rose higher, people began to walk out, holding food, chairs, and gold. Guards stood at each side of the wall. When Rei began to hear peoples' voices, she looked up.

"You," Rei stared at a brown haired boy in a white shirt, and black pants.

* * *

**a/n:** I hope you enjoyed it!

For those waiting for the update on_ Summer Night_ please wait one more day please!

Thanks for reading my fanfic! Please don't forget to ** Review**.


End file.
